


A Toxic Environment

by SyntheticFlyingMachine



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Gentle Sex, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Sexual Inexperience, Size Difference, Touch-Starved, Touch-Starved Wraith, sloppy blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:48:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25461169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SyntheticFlyingMachine/pseuds/SyntheticFlyingMachine
Summary: Wraith x Caustic from Apex LegendsWattson and Wraith have dinner at Caustic’s apartment and Wraith sees a side to him she’s never seen before.
Relationships: Caustic | Alexander Nox & Wraith | Renee Blasey, Caustic | Alexander Nox/Wraith | Renee Blasey
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	A Toxic Environment

**Author's Note:**

> It’s not actually toxic, I was just making a pun on Caustic’s name.

“Nat, are you sure we have to go there? I thought we were just going to be have fun for once.” Wraith followed her friend down a bland, undecorated corridor. Wattson had been bugging her for ages to spend time with her away from the games. It sounded nice, Wraith had to admit, but she didn’t expect to have to be around Caustic.

“Don’t worry. We will only be there long enough to have dinner. Dr. Caustic is an amazing cook!” Wattson giggled as she punched the electronic doorbell in front of her.

-beep-

The door swung open and a large figure appeared. “Ah, Ms. Paquette, hello. I wasn’t aware that you were bringing a companion.” Caustic stepped aside to allow the two women inside, seeming slightly annoyed by having an unexpected guest.

“Je suis désolé, mon oncle. I accidentally made plans to see both of you this evening.” Wattson tapped her foot on the ground like a small and nervous child while looking between both Wraith and Caustic.

Wraith watched as Caustic sighed and turned towards the kitchen. He motioned for them to follow while he grumbled to himself, like a pissed off old man. 

Wattson softly smirked to Wraith, half apologetic and half triumphantly, even though it didn’t take much for Natalie to persuade Caustic into much of anything. She was the only person that could make the gruff older man seem.. soft, and Wraith was absolutely bewildered over that.

The three of them silently made their way through the dining room and into the kitchen. The middle island was messy and cluttered with cooking utensils and spice shakers, but a fragrant aroma was emanating from the oven. It smelled amazing. Wattson was sniffing deeply and lightly clapping her hands together. “Would you like me to set the table, Dr. Nox?”

Caustic handed some plates and silverware to Wattson, smiling lightly at the help. Wraith was quietly observing in a corner, feeling as if she was interrupting a family affair. It was strange to see Caustic this way but it also calmed her a bit. Knowing the way the older man usually was during games: angry, intimidating, and even sometimes scary, it was nice to be able to feel relaxed. Even her voices were quieting down. She scoffed at herself under her breath and sighed.

“Something amusing?” A gravelly voice spoke near Wraith’s ear, way too close for comfort.

Her eyes shot open, focusing on the man in front of her. Caustic may be a genius, but one thing he didn’t know of was how to respect personal space. Or maybe he just didn’t care. “No,” Wraith spoke as steadily as possible. She didn’t want him to know that he startled her.

“Good. Now excuse me.” Without waiting for her to step aside, Caustic reached around Wraith’s small frame to grab a pair of oven mitts that she didn’t realize she was standing in front of.

Wraith wasn’t use to people being so close to her. She hardly even let Wattson get that close. She watched Caustic walk over to the oven and pull out the food, hoping he hadn’t noticed her blush or the way her breath became shallow. Not that it mattered. Anybody would act this way having their comfort zone suddenly intruded on, right?

Moving on, Wraith decided to focus on other, more important things, such as the food Caustic was putting the finishing touches on. “Dinner is served, Ms. Paquette!” Caustic bellowed out in no particular direction, summoning his protégée from the other room.

Wattson stepped up to the island as Caustic was starting to plate the food. “Mm! It looks delicious, Chef Caustic!” Wattson giggled at the moniker and the way it drew out a sigh from the older man. He much preferred the term “Doctor.”

“Thank you, Natalie. Now if you would please,” Caustic untied the apron around his waist and folded it up, wiping his hands on the fabric before setting it down. He handed Wattson a warm bowl and directed her to the dining room, following her with the plated dish. 

“I guess I’ll bring the wine,” Wraith muttered, not wanting to feel useless. She scooped the wine glasses and bottle up from the counter and joined the two in the next room.

“Please, sit.” Caustic instructed his guests and proceeded to move the items of food from their serving dishes to each person’s plate. “This evening, I prepared oven-baked garlic and ginger swordfish with a side of vegetable couscous. The Pinot Noir should pair nicely with the meal.”

Wraith watched as Caustic neatly poured the wine into the glasses in front of him. He was certainly in his element and she could imagine another reality where he pursued a career as chef instead of a scientist.

The rest of the night went by fairly quickly. Everyone was busy enjoying the meal and left little room for chatting, except for the occasional small talk, which was mostly between Caustic and Wattson. After dinner, the three shared the rest of the bottle of wine, although Wattson was a lightweight and left the table after just her second glass.

It was getting late. Too late for Wraith and Wattson to head back to their own homes, especially in Wattson’s state. So much for spending time together alone with her friend, Wraith thought. It was surprising to her how much she was actually looking forward to that, after so long of being a recluse. She sighed, noticing the soft snoring coming from the couch in a nearby room.

“I can help you clean up the table and kitchen. We can see about waking Nat up in a bit.” Wraith stood up and began clearing her plate, eyeing the man sitting across from her. He took a long swig straight from the bottle and watched her back, as if he was thinking of something. His stare was intense and unreadable. The voices started again, warning her not to trust him. To leave the house without saying why. To get as far away as possible.

She tore her eyes away from Caustic’s gaze. It’ll be fine, Wraith thought as she cautiously turned towards the kitchen. As she started walking, she heard a drawn out groan coming from Caustic, like he had gotten comfortable and didn’t want to get up from the chair. He soon followed her into the room with both his and Wattson’s plate. Wraith was already running warm water in the sink.

As she washed the dishes and cooking utensils, Caustic would rinse and dry them. The process was done in silence and they shared the remaining wine while they were working. The voices were calmed again, and Wraith was grateful for that.

“Renee.” 

Wraith jumped slightly at the sound of her name. She turned and stared at the tall figure standing next to her.

“Thank you for your assistance.” Caustic grabbed the dish cloth and wrung it out, stepping over to the counter to begin wiping it down.

Wraith wiped her damp hands on her shirt and collected herself. That was unexpected but it was nothing serious, she told herself. “No problem.”

Caustic nodded his head and returned to the task at hand. The kitchen was starting to look like it’s usual neat state. It never looked clean during or right after cooking, but he always tried to make it look nice when it wasn’t in use.

The man sighed contentedly as he tidied the last couple of areas. There was no more wine left so he opted for a cigarette and two beers from the fridge. “Would you like to accompany me?” Caustic said as he stepped onto the balcony.

Wraith wasn’t tired yet, and even if she was, there was no way she could fall asleep in a house she had never been in. So she followed him outside and into the night air. The breeze felt nice, even if the air around them was polluted by the recently lit cigarette in Caustic’s hand. She didn’t smoke, it gave her a migraine, but she gladly accepted one of the cool beers.

She didn’t take him for a beer or cigarette kind of man. She was learning a lot about him, even when they weren’t speaking a word to each other. But she could see why Natalie liked him so much. She could tell he was becoming more welcoming to her presence, even after only a few hours of her visiting. Maybe he wasn’t as bad as some people speculated.

After nearly half a bottle of wine and an entire beer, Caustic was about ready to retire for the night. It had gotten to be about one in the morning and he had to set up the guest bedroom for Wraith before he himself headed off to sleep. He would have left her to sleep on the sofa, but Natalie had already claimed the area. The two of them headed up the stairs past a soundly sleeping Wattson and to the part of the house that had the bedrooms in it.

“This area will serve as your bedchamber,” Caustic stated the obvious to Wraith. He stepped up to the closet and dug out some blankets and a pillow, then set them on the end of the bed. “Will you be needing any other aid?”

“No. Thank you, Caustic.”

“You are permitted to call me Alexander, if you wish.” Caustic was once again in Wraith’s personal space. It was different this time, however. He bent slightly to be closer to Wraith’s level and tilted her chin up to him, searching for something.

The grip on Wraith’s chin was tight and firm, which made sense considering it was Caustic who had ahold of her. She didn’t expect his hand to be so rough though. He was a scientist, and apparently a wonderful cook, but the hand felt like it belonged to a working man. Perhaps it was the chemicals he worked with, but for some reason Wraith didn’t think that was the cause and she began wondering about his other hobbies. The hand shifted to a more gentle, cupped position and Wraith unconsciously nuzzled her face into it, eyes closed and daydreaming about what other things these hands got up to. 

“Mm...” Wraith sighed heavily and breathed in the warmth of another person’s body heat. It had been a long time since she had intimate contact with anyone, other than the occasional hug from Wattson. Maybe she had been longing for this type of touch for a while, or maybe the mix of too much booze and not enough sleep was clouding her judgement. But if it was the latter, why were her voices telling her this was okay?

“Mm?” Caustic teasingly mocked the woman who was practically melting into him, and an almost evil sounding laugh rose out from deep within his diaphragm. He had found what he was looking for.

The laugh seemingly broke Wraith out of her trance, her eyes opening up fast and flashing white, like she was preparing to enter the Void. Caustic used this moment of opportunity to re-tighten his hold on her face and pressed his lips against the ones in front of him.

Wraith’s eyes began to flutter shut, the light fading back to her natural eye color, and she wrapped her arms around the giant towering over her. She wondered why her voices didn’t warn her of something like this happening. She knew all the roads, all the choices, and all the possible outcomes but she never saw this in her future.

The large hand finally left her face and slid around her waist, pressing on the small of her back. Caustic effortlessly swung the small woman to the side and pinned her against the nearby wall. Removing his hand from her back and making it to where she had no choice but to brace herself by locking her legs around his waist.

Caustic held Wraith’s hands up to the wall above her head and continued his assault on her mouth. He could tell she wasn’t use to this sort of treatment by the way her typically calm and collected demeanor switched to a flustered and frantic one. It was intriguing, to say the least. And although she was displaying the complete opposite of his calculated and purposeful actions, they shared the fact that it had been a long time since either of them were in a situation such as this one.

Caustic moved his head to the side and started kissing Wraith’s neck and teething on her ear. One hand fell to her body, fondling her breast from over her shirt. The position of their heads made it to where he could intently listen to every sound coming from her mouth, from the slow and low breaths to the fast and high gasps that came through when he brushed a particularly sensitive area of her body. He began thrusting his hips forward slightly, in time to her exhales.

Wraith squeezed her eyes shut, trying to push away the thoughts running around her head. Conflicting words from multiple sources urging her to get away or to stay. Too many things were happening at a time. It was overwhelming and happening too fast, but it was too late to stop now. She wanted more and for once, she wasn’t going to listen to words flooding her ears. She brought her hips down the next time Caustic thrusted forward and heard a deep growl emerge from him. She matched the noise with one of her gasps and continued the action, feeling his big mitt tighten around her little wrists.

This motion continued for maybe ten more minutes until both Wraith and Caustic could feel how damp the dark cotton of Wraith’s casual sweatpants had gotten. 

Caustic easily carried Wraith off to the bed and laid her onto the sheets. With a swiftness, he stripped the house pants from Wraith’s legs and threw them to the floor. Her legs were skinny and unshaven and despite the haste displayed in taking off her bottoms, Caustic took his sweet time running his fingers up and down their length. 

Caustic stretched one of the short woman’s legs upwards, softly kissing the sole of her foot and lightly smirking at the way she twitched from the ticklish sensation. Soon, he was trailing kisses down the inside of her leg, stopping to suckle on an erogenous zone near her thigh.

Wraith let out a half-laughing, half-moaning sound when Caustic discovered the area. Not even she knew about it previous to this.

Soon, Caustic’s hand slid downwards and started rubbing Wraith’s mound over her underwear. She was wearing dark blue boy shorts that framed her hips and ass beautifully, but above that they were comfortable, which was all she really needed in a pair of underwear. She could feel her heat radiating from inside her shorts onto the hand that was fondling her. She would have been embarrassed if she wasn’t in such a pleasurable state.

Pulling the underwear to the side, Caustic stuck his middle finger into Wraith’s vagina, swirling it around the hot wet insides. He inserted his ring finger and kept gently fucking the squirming woman underneath him until she was panting heavily.

Her raised leg was propped up against Caustic’s shoulder and he was gently caressing it, when he simultaneously dug one of his thumbs against the sweet spot he had found and pressed the other against her clit. Wraith’s legs began to shake and she stifled a loud moan with her hand, cursing the way her vaginal walls were clenching around the big pair of digits inside of her, achieving her first orgasm from another person in god knows how long. 

Caustic was staring down at the lewd sight, and licking his lips like a predator observing it’s prey. He was a selfish man in many things, but in no way was he a selfish lover. Once Wraith’s legs were still, he removed her ankle from it’s resting place on his shoulder and moved off the mattress. He licked his hand clean and proceeded to close and lock the bedroom’s door, a previous oversight, and started removing his clothes.

Wraith watched as the dinner clothes fell to the floor. They weren’t fancy by any means, but they were more than just regular evening wear. Even having dinner at home with a close friend like Wattson, Caustic felt the need to look nice.

As far as Wraith was aware, the older man didn’t have any children, but his body was the definition of a dad-bod. His chest was dark with hair and even though he wasn’t muscular, she could tell the heavy gear he wore in games and having to lug around his metal gas canisters kept him solid. She couldn’t help but stare as he walked closer to the bed again. His tall and broad frame somehow made her feel even smaller than she usually felt around him and the other bigger legends.

Caustic loomed above her, blotting out the light coming from the lamp on the bedside table, and pulled up on the hem of her hoodie. She was wearing a mesh crop top, as she had expected to visit a club with Natalie before she ended up having dinner at Caustic’s house. His calloused hand guided Wraith’s lips into another kiss, except this time, it was more rough and less passionate as his long beard scratched her face. Pushing her back to a sitting position, his large fingers held open her mouth, spitting a slimy glob of saliva directly onto her tongue.

Wraith’s mouth was soon met with the warm and round head of Caustic’s cock. It brushed against her bottom lip and a sticky string of precum connected the two surfaces. The musty stench of sex was intoxicating to her, especially since she was still reeling from the intense orgasm that took place not even five minutes ago.

While she was still trying to get her bearings, Caustic inched forward, and place his dick inside of her slack-jawed mouth. He used his hands to teach his less experienced partner how to please him with her tongue, hands, and throat. At first, she didn’t always go far enough, or she went too far and choked, and sometimes she forgot how to breath around the shaft or keep her teeth out of the way, but she soon got the hang of it.

Wraith massaged the base of the older man’s dick while she sucked, even though she was unsure of how gentle or rough to be with her hands, and stared up at the light smirk playing on his lips. She took great pleasure knowing she could make someone feel so good, especially someone like Caustic.

She felt Caustic’s fingers intertwine with the locks of her dark hair, which had become a messy bun throughout the events of the night despite originally being neat and centered. He held her head in place and suddenly bucked his hips, shoving himself down Wraith’s throat without warning. She braced her hands onto the front of his waist and looked at him with a confused expression. The least he could have done was warn her of what he was planning.

He continued to thrust himself deep inside her convulsing esophagus, allowing her little room to react. She was making wet glugh-glugh-glugh sounds and tears began running down her cheeks, staining them black with eyeliner. Some almost terrifying growling noise was arising from Caustic’s chest and grew into a long moan as his thrusts became shorter and harder, stabbing the back of Wraith’s throat.

Caustic erupted into Wraith’s mouth, pouring warm, salty semen onto her tastebuds. The thick, white liquid mixed together with their combined saliva and dribbled out of the corners of her lips. Her eyes glowed with a blinding white light as she struggled to get air and her voices were screaming at her to “breathe, breathe!” He dragged his penis out of her mouth, listening to the gurgling sound it made when she tried to take a deep breath around the phlegm she produced. She sputtered and a bubble of spunk popped in front of her, coating her chin with the stuff. 

Caustic was breathing heavily when he sat down next to her and began wiping her wet skin off with the bedsheets. He leaned over and kissed her forehead softly, praising her hard work with a quiet “Marvelous.”

Wraith frowned as she felt her back being rubbed, as if she was being consoled. She scoffed at Caustic’s action and shoved away his hand. It was her turn to show him what’s what.

In a quick motion, Wraith swung around onto the lap of the man sitting beside her, putting her knees on the mattress on either side of his waist and her hands on his shoulders. Lowering herself down, she positioned Caustic’s dick horizontally and began moving back and forth. The scientist seethed Renee’s name through his teeth in a warning tone and dug his fingers into the meat of her thighs. Having just climaxed two minutes earlier made the silky fabric of Wraith’s panties feel far too stimulating for him. 

Wraith laughed, noticing the reaction she got from from the man in front of her. She wanted to torture him a little more and control the speed of which they played in the same way he had done. She ground herself down a few more times before adjusting her legs to an angle where she could slip off her underwear. She was overflowing with pussy juices and upon continuing the sexual act, the folds of her vagina moved over the underside of Caustic’s cock with ease. Her own natural lubricant made her move about quickly and the skin on skin contact was becoming her downfall.

As the movements turned her on more and more by the minute, they became less coordinated and she subconsciously began angling herself to where Caustic could easily penetrate her if he moved ever so slightly. As this was happening, Caustic had managed to calm himself down, despite the prior sensitivity he had felt post-orgasm. He had been watching as Wraith’s brief spout of revenge shifted into a need to pleasure herself little by little. He enjoyed seeing her come undone on top of him as she essentially used him as a toy and he let her have her fun for a while because it felt incredible to him as well.

As Wraith’s eyes were closed and she was in her own little world grinding on top of him, Caustic sneakily adjusted himself to where he slipped inside of her on her next backwards motion. Wraith’s face twisted into an expression of surprise and ecstasy as Caustic’s huge dick slowly bottomed out inside her. For the first time since he gave her permission, she exasperatedly moaned out the name “Alexander” and fell forward, needing to catch herself on his furry chest.

She began moving her hips again, this time bouncing up and down as one hand pulled on the coarse hairs of Caustic’s right pectoral area. It was slightly painful, but he was letting the woman keep the illusion of control for just a while longer, waiting for her breath to become arrested again before he put her back in her place.

For now, he was enjoying the view of her perky, round tits, bobbing in time to her riding his cock. They were big, unlike the rest of the woman, and both of the nipples were pierced. The four metal balls swung about in a hypnotic pattern as Caustic admired them through the mesh fabric. He grabbed ahold of one with a hand and massaged it until he felt Wraith’s fingers lock onto his. She was getting close.

As beautiful as the scene on top of him was, Caustic decided it was time he was in charge again. He unhooked his fingers from the sensual hold that Wraith had initiated and gripped her sides, slowing her to a stop. She whined out in protest, angry that the man had stopped her when she was just about to orgasm again. Caustic slipped out of her and guided her into another position.

This time, she was laying on her stomach, her head patiently waiting on her folded arms. Two fingers spread her labia apart and she grew hot with embarrassment as Caustic’s intense, voyeuristic gaze observed her. Growing impatient, she jutted her ass outwards, as much as she could with Caustic pinning her legs down, and pleaded “Would you just fuck me already, Alexander?”

Caustic chuckled lightly at the woman’s restlessness and gave her a few firm swats before plunging his member back inside her wet pussy. He held her down while he slowly thrusts in and out, allowing her to feel every inch of his cock. The position he put her in made it possible to go even deeper inside her than he had gotten the rest of the night and the wetness of Wraith’s vagina felt like absolute bliss.

The angle of their prone position made the tip of Caustic’s penis hit Wraith’s G-spot on every push. The pleasure was so great that her eyes rolled to the back of her head and her tongue lolled out. Caustic used the round cheeks of her ass as handles and bounced her off and on to his dick, penetrating her again and again on each stroke.

Wraith buried her face into a nearby pillow to muffle her moans of pleasure and began thrashing her legs behind her, finally reaching her orgasm without interruption. Caustic soon followed, bellowing out into the air as he pushed himself as deep inside Wraith as he could reach until he finished and contently rolled off to the side.

The two of them were exhausted, having spent all their energy. Wraith sat up, feeling cum seep out of her insides, and groaned in disbelief at what had just occurred. What would Natalie say? What about the other legends? How could she face Caustic the next time they fought each other in the games?

“Quiet, Ms. Blasey. You’re thinking so loud I can practically hear your thoughts.” Caustic tiredly reached over and pulled Wraith into a spooning position, caressing her cheek with his thumb.

Wraith sighed, becoming relaxed quickly to the sound of Alexander’s slow breathing and the comfort that his arms provided. She felt good for once. Even if her voices were telling her he would be the same nasty old Caustic that he always is by the morning. He might even act worse than normal. She nuzzled deeper into Caustic’s embrace and let sleep envelope her.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m probably going to write a short aftermath chapter of what goes on in the morning, so stay tuned :)


End file.
